My Secret
by Jungyi
Summary: 'Jangan main-main Cho Sungmin.' Kyuhyun mendesis dan dengan cepat menindih tubuh Sungmin yang terasa kecil berada di bawah tubuhnya. 10 tahun berlalu, Sungmin telah dewasa. Apa yang akan terjadi? Drama Romance Kyumin's fanfic. Warn : Yaoi, Pedo!Kyu. No Review No Lanjut!
1. First Secret

**Part: ****First Secret**

**Pairing: ****KyuMin**

**Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Rate: PG 13**

**Disclaimer : SM**

**Summary : Setiap orang menyimpan rahasia dalam diri mereka. Kita tidak akan menyadarinya kalau sekedar melihat penampilan luar mereka.**

**Warn : Pedo****Kyu!**

**Author by Yijung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"Ayo Sungmin.. jangan sampai terlambat sekolah sayang.."

Aku agak berteriak dari depan saat menyadari anak kecil yang sudah 5 tahun tinggal bersamaku tak kunjung keluar dari apartment yang kami tinggali. Anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu sekarang baru akan menjalani tahun akhirnya di elementary school. Sekilas, orang-orang akan menyangka bahwa aku adalah duda dengan satu orang anak yang menggemaskan, selalu kuantar jemput setiap hari.

"Gendong hyung!"

Aku tahu, seharusnya ia memanggilku daddy atau uncle karena usia yang terpaut sangat jauh, lima belas tahun. Tapi aku sudah pernah mencobanya dan ia tak mau, ia hanya ingin memanggilku 'hyung'.

Aku tertawa pelan dan membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit agar menggapainya yang baru saja selesai memasang sepatu. Tangannya melingkar di leherku dan mata doe-nya menatapku polos.

"Ayo, pergi sekolah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.."

Ia sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya saat ku gendong. Tangan kecilnya memeluk leherku sangat erat, membuat rambutku agak sedikit berantakan.

"Hm?"

Aku menurunkan tanganku yang sedikit lagi menggapai pintu mobil dan mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Tanganku yang kosong menyamankan posisinya dalam gendonganku.

"Aku tak mau diantar pakai mobil.."

Ia menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung bebas, tanda ia merajuk. Oh, aku sudah tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Lalu?"

Aku menatapnya heran dan tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah ke arah sekolahnya. Sepertinya, aku naik bus hari ini.

"Aku mau hyung mengantarku dengan berjalan kaki.."

Kepala mengibas-ngibaskan helai rambutnya. Kulit putih bersinarnya selalu menghipnotis orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar bisik-bisik dari orang sekitar. Satu hal, aku bukan ayahnya!

"Ne ne.. ayo jalan kaki.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah sampai saying.. ingat pesan hyung kan?"

Kepalanya menggangguk-angguk imut. Aku yang berjongkok menyamakan tinggiku dengannya sedikit tergelak. Anak yang manis.

"Sekarang cium aku sayang.."

Ia mendekat dan mengecup pipiku pelan, membuat wajahku sedikit bersemu. Ah, benar-benar aku mencintainya.

"Cha.. nanti hyung jemput ya.."

Ia menggangguk lagi, dan berlari meninggalkanku menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Seragamnya melambai sedikit saat ia berlari, mempesona. Aku yakin, ia akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang mempesona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong! Aku Kyu Hyun, Cho Kyu Hyun. Aku adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa, coret kata pegawa biasa kalau kau mengganggap direktur sebuah perusahaan itu bukan pekerjaan biasa. Aku juga seorang pelatih taekwondo. Erhm, hanya untuk Lee Sung Min sih, karena aku hanya ingin mengajarinya saja.

Ah, Lee Sung Min? Dia anak asuhku. Bagaimana cara aku menyebutnya ya.. dia itu, saat masih seorang bayi, seseorang meletakkannya di depan apartment-ku. Aku tak tahu dia anak siapa dan bagaimana bisa sampai ke rumahku.

Aku pernah mencari tahu tentang orang tuanya, malang sekali, orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Kerabatnya? Tak ada sama sekali, karena mereka berdua adalah sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya sangat tampan dan cantik, aku pernah melihat fotonya. Tentu saja, anaknya akan menjadi sangat mempesona seperti Lee Sung Min.

Kalau difikir-fikir juga, saat aku menemukannya, tepat tahun baru. Tepat saat kembang api menyala, menimbulkan bercak-bercak warna yang indah. Aku tentu saja hanya ingin membeli makanan instant keluar. Aku yang berusia 15 tahun saat itu, sangat bingung apa yang musti aku lakukan.

Aku tinggal sendirian, karena aku hanyalah sebatang kara. Sebatang kara dengan beban perusahaan dan beban hidup. Saat itu aku home schooling, jadi ia tak begitu mengganggu. Tuan Park, orang kepercayaan orang tuaku saat mereka masih hidup, membantuku untuk mengurusinya. Ia, seorang ayah yang hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Ne.. ne.. **

**Mianhae ne? Bukannya lanjutin Love malah post ff baru XD**

**Semoga suka dengan ff yang ini ya.. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always, No Review = No Lanjut**

**So, Mind to Review?**


	2. Pemberitahuan

Maaf, untuk sementara ini ff-ff saya akan saya hapus semuanya.

Saya malas mengurusi hal-hal yang tak penting, karena salah satu ff saya (Love) diplagiat orang dengan cast yang berbeda. (Yunkyu Love Story akun allmystory)

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. *BOW*

Terimakasih.


End file.
